Hair sprays provide human hair with a particular shape or configuration and function by applying a thin film of a resin or gum onto the hair to adhere adjacent hairs together so that they retain the particular shape or configuration at the time of application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,177 discloses a hair spray formulation containing 2-40% of a linear polymer including at least one vinyl or acrylate monomer, a water-soluble electrolyte, 30-90% water, and 0-30% alcohol. The water-soluble electrolyte is added to lower the viscosity of the composition to achieve a higher percentage of polymer in the composition. Such formulations, however, have poor humidity resistance, hold and curl retention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,580 discloses hair spray formulations containing a water-dispersible or water-dissipatible linear sulfopolyester fixative in a water/alcohol mixture. The diol component of the sulfopolyester contains at least 20 mole percent poly(ethylene glycol). Such formulations are fast drying and have good hair holding properties but possess the disadvantage of being very difficult to remove from the hair. For example, prolonged washing is required to completely remove the water-dispersible, linear polyester fixative to obtain hair with no tacky or sticky feel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,580 suggests adding other substances such as poly(alkylene ether) to increase the hardness and reduce the tackiness of the formulations. However, when such formulations containing a combination of the poly(alkylene glycol) and sulfopolyester are applied to hair and allowed to dry, the fixative causes a matting of the hair. Such matting hinders combing, brushing and styling of hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,303 discloses hair spray formulations containing a water-dispersible sulfopolyester having a glass transition temperature of 36.degree. C. to 40.degree. C., a water-soluble polyvinyl lactam polymer, and water. The performance characteristics of such formulations are good. However, the drying time is too long, and the addition of alcohol, which would improve dry time, causes the formulations to become cloudy. Thus, the use of alcohol is not an option for improving the dry time of such formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,762, discloses hair spray compositions containing a blend of a sulfopolyester and a water-soluble polymer in water. The sulfopolyester contains at least 40 mole percent 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol. The performance characteristics of such formulations are good, however, the drying time is too long, and the addition of alcohol, which would improve dry time, causes the formulations to become cloudy. Thus, the use of alcohol is not an option for improving the dry time of such formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,308 discloses aqueous hair spray compositions which contain a sulfopolyester, a water-soluble polymeric resin and a homopolymer of polyvinylpyrrolidone. The performance characteristics of such formulations are good, however, the drying time is too long, and the addition of alcohol, which would improve dry time, causes the formulations to become cloudy. Thus, the use of alcohol is not an option for improving the dry time of such formulations.
In contrast, the present inventors have unexpectedly determined that aerosol hair spray formulations which are clear and provide properties considered desirable for hair preparation such as fine spray patterns, fast drying times, prolonged curl retention under humid conditions, good holding power and resistance to build-up may be prepared with as much as 60 weight percent alcohol to facilitate rapid drying on the hair. The hair spray formulations of the present invention are clear and exhibit less than 20 NTU's which is a measure of turbidity. In the cosmetic field greater than 20 NTU's is characteristic of a cloudy mixture that is visible to the eye.